A Small Collection of Final Fantasy XV One-shots
by AnnastaziaLucisCaelum605
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots that I come up with randomly. Ardynoct, Ignoct, Promptis, Ardynis, Gladnis, Gladnoct, etc. Ranges from fluff, to Angst, to Hurt/Comfort, to Smut. A bunch of m/m and some f/f with a hint of f/m.
1. Trying To Relax Round Here Is Impossible

Trying To Relax Around Here Is Impossible!

It's 9 pm and I just sat down in the living room of mine and Noct's apartment, drinking hot chocolate in my chocobo coffee cup that Noctis got me for my birthday the year before. I just refilled my cup before sitting down, so my cocoa is nice and hot. After taking a sip, I sigh, set my cup down and stretch my back, feeling my shoulders pop. I exchange the cup for the thick book about photography lying on the coffee table to my right. Before I can even open the book to my marked place however, I find my hands suddenly empty. "Hey! Give that back man, I wanna read!" I say as I tilt my head back to look at the perpetrator. Chuckling, Noctis holds the book closer to his chest, which is conveniently bare of any clothing. Taking in his appearance, I stifle a laugh and instead shake my head and sigh.

"Nuh-uh." he laughs while stepping away from the couch. Smiling and stretching out my arms, I let out a small breath of air.

"Fine, whatever..." I say with a shrug.

"What? You're not even gonna try?" he says, looking at the cover of the book and then back at me. I shake my head and smile as I lean back further, resulting in multiple bones cracking, all the way from my tailbone up to the middle of my back. I sigh deeply, feeling relieved.

"I've already read it twice, I just wanted to go over it again." I say as I sit up. At the same time, the plush, chocobo-covered throw blanket I had draped over my legs and shoulders slips, revealing my own bare back and most of my hip, as I sit up and grab my cup to take another drink. I set it down once again and lean back against the couch. He cocks his head to the side and takes in the sight in front of him.

I'm just sitting here with my eyes closed, relaxed smile on my face, my left arm over the back of the couch and the right across my exposed stomach. All he can see from this angle though is my completely bare back, my hip and thigh, and the side of my face. I hear a sharp inhale and a thump on the floor, which happens to be the book that I was about to read, followed by muffled movement behind me. Within three seconds of the book hitting the floor, I feel warm hands on my sides and a strong but small body, hovering above me. I slowly open one eye and look at his face. A flurry of emotions are clear for me to see, and the most prominent ones are admiration, love, and hunger. "Like what you see?" I whisper with a cocked eyebrow.

"Why don't you have any clothes on Prom..." The way it was asked was more of a statement than a question, and that has me chuckling and reaching up; I brush my fingers along the side of his face, down his neck, over his chest, and down until I reach the waistband of his crown covered pajama pants.

Tugging on the strings, I retort with, "Why do you, Noct..." and at that, he growls and lunges for my neck. He assaults the juncture of my neck and shoulder with kisses, bites, sucking, and blowing. Working his way down to my bare chest, he licks my nipples and sucks them into his mouth one at a time, eliciting moans from the back of my throat. Meanwhile, his hands are busy playing with my hips and sides beneath the blanket. "Don't you dare tease me Noctis, either take those damn pants off and fuck me, or get off of m-mph!" Not letting me finish, he grinds into me as he cuts me off with his hot lips on mine in a demanding kiss that takes my breath away. After nearly a minute, he replaces his mouth with his fingers and I willingly take them into my mouth, sucking on them and thoroughly coating his digits with my spit. Once he feels he is lubed enough, he brings his hand down to my entrance, rubbing a slow circle around my tight ring of muscles before pushing one finger in all the way. Gasping, I close my eyes and relax, letting him move his hand and take total control. I pull him down and capture his lips in another heated, but sloppy kiss. Unable to hold back my voice, I moan as he adds a third finger and scissors me. I'm a moaning, begging mess in little under three minutes and I can't take any more prepping; I need him NOW. "Noc-ct... I need you in me... NOW... I ca- an't wait... any more... Please!" I cry out, unashamed about how I may look, considering the look he is giving me right now is enough to make me melt. I turn my head to the side and wimper as he removes his fingers from my stretched entrance.

Grunting and shoving off his pants, he lines up with my entrance and pushes in, making me gasp and grab his shoulders in a vice grip. "Ooohh... yeessss!" I hiss at the stretching feeling in my hole as he continues to push in.

"Is this what you want, Prompto? To be dominated by me? To be mine?" he growls out, not stopping his movements until he is all the way in me. He grabs my chin and turns my head to face him. "Look at me. Tell me what you want. Tell me who you are... or I won't move." I wimper and look at him with my big blue eyes.

"I-I want you t-to fuck me, hard..." I stutter. No matter how many times we have sex, I will never be able to talk normal while in this position. Above me, Noct moans and shifts his hips slightly making my gasp.

"Good boy... and who are you." He demands, looking at me with fierce blue-gray eyes. "Who are you Prom?"

Struggling not to thrust up into him, I stutter, "I-I'm Prompto Ar-Argentum, and I... I am... yours Noct... all yours." I cry out in desperation. "Please Noct! Please!" and then, I'm in heaven; he's pounding into me at a hectic pace and I'm meeting him thrust for thrust. I'm crying and moaning and muttering out nonsensical words and noises. He definitely isn't being gentle, and I am so thankful for that. There are very few things more sexy than Noctis being above me and pounding into me like this, and they all involve Noct in some fashion. At that moment, he hits my prostate head on and I scream his name, losing all train of thought. He smirks and hammers into that same spot until I'm screaming his name with my release; his name on my lips, in my thoughts, in my very breath. This is not the first time he's made me come without even touching me, and I'm sure it won't be the last. As I'm coming down from my orgasm, he's soon following with his own release, moaning out my name.

Collapsing on top of me, his lips make their way from my chest, up to my neck, to finally land on mine in a lazy, drawn out kiss. "Prompto..." he sighs into my mouth, pulling out of me and covering us up with my blanket.

"Yeah Noct?" I reply as I run my hand up and down his back soothingly, the other moving to play with his now, sweat-dampened hair.

"You are mine and I love you... my chocobutt..." he says, followed by a yawn. I smile widely and laugh quietly.

"Of course I am Noct, and I love you more than words could ever express..." I say as I kiss the top of his head, as his head is now resting on my chest. "and my hair does not look like a chocobo's ass! Especially right now!" I mutter, with a small flick to his forehead. He chuckles and ruffles my hair.

"Sure Prom, whatever you say. Just... stand by me..." he says as he falls asleep in my arms. I smile with tears in my eyes.

"Always, Noctis; I'll be... ever by your side." I whisper as I too, finally drift off to sleep, my hot cocoa and Photography book completely forgotten for the rest of the night.

Notes from the author:

Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed my very first ever Promptis fanfic!

There will be more, but I don't know how often I'll be able to update :/

I also have this posted on Wattpad, so If you want, follow me on here or on Wattpad at Anna BCITW Milewski

I hope to see you there!


	2. Dreams or Nightmares?

Dreams or Nightmares?

Fair warning, this one is an Ignoct/Ardynoct, not very graphic but I'll fix that later in a sister chapter to this one.

A stressful morning of meetings at the Citadel is only half of Noctis' worries. Between not being able to sleep due to nightmares, going to school and maintaining good grades, his tutoring lessons, and keeping up with his Royal Duties, he's had no break.

Today was no different.

Starting at 6 a.m. Noctis had to attend multiple meetings, with many important people from Tenebrae and Altissia.

Around noon, the meetings finally finished, but directly after they were done, he had to go train with Gladio. After practicing with Gladio for a solid 6 hours with 10-15 minute breaks every hour, he was tired.

Unable to take any naps before hand, he now had to sit in Ignis' office for a total of 4 hours and try to focus on what he was being taught.

"... and this is how you would... Noct, are you paying attention?" Ignis asked as he put down the chalk he was holding to the blackboard. Noctis is resting his chin on his palm, eyes closed tightly, with a pained expression on his face. Oblivious to anything he had said, Ignis sighs as he walks over to Noctis' right side and places his hand on the back of Noct's neck, startling the boy out of his nap.

"Don't touch me!" He shouts and flinches and swings halfheartedly at the hand on his neck before realizing it was only Ignis, and not the man that haunted his every waking moment. "Oh Gods, it's just you Iggy... thank the Astrals... 'm sorry..." he mutters as he leans back into Ignis' now hesitant yet gentle touch, and sighs quietly.

Completely confused and more than a little concerned for his prince, Ignis slowly massages small circles into Noctis' tense muscles, trying to get him to relax.

"Who did you think I was Noct?" He asks quietly, so as not to frighten the young prince any further. As he moves his nimble hands skillfully over the tense muscles of Noct's shoulders, he hears Noct sigh and feels him lean further into his touch. The boy is quiet for a moment and when he feels grounded enough, he speaks.

"Izunia..." he says through clenched teeth. Upon hearing that name, Ignis grimmaces and pauses his movements, looking at the back of Noct's head with concern.

"Are you having those dreams again...?" Ignis asks, his voice laced with concern and love for his prince, and a hint of anger towards the Chancellor for causing Noctis so much fear, grief, and hatred. He starts moving his hands lower down Noctis' back to massage his shoulder blades and the middle of his back. Nodding his head, Noctis stifles a groan as his advisor works his hands magically over the sore muscles in his back, earning a quiet snort out of the man behind him.

"Yeah..." He finally confirms verbally, through much effort. "Every time I close my eyes lately, my dreams have become much more..." he shudders at the memory of his latest dream, "physical..." Perplexed, Ignis debates whether he should ask what he means. After much deliberation, he decides it would be for the best.

"What do you mean?" With a sigh, Noct grabs his trusted advisor and friends' hands tightly.

"Well..."

-Flashback to his dream-

"Is that any way to thank your savior, dear Noctis? I'm truly hurt. Why do you insist on attacking me, when all I've done is help you and your precious friends." Ardyn chuckles as he pins the young prince to the muddy ground.

Despite all the struggling, Noctis can't move Ardyn off of him, and that blasted device is blocking the Armiger from him, so he can't use his weapons. His ring is mysteriously missing from his right hand, so magic is out of the equation as well.

"Get off me you perverted old creep! Stop fighting dirty, and let me go!" Noctis yells at the older man on top of him. All it does is entice more laughter from the man, as he moves his hips further up to rest on the younger man's pelvis.

"Who ever said this was a fight my dear Noctis? I'm simply seeking a reward for helping you. Besides even if it was, you are no match for me in any way. Not in physical strength, not in stamina, not in mental strength," his voice drops an octave lower as he leans down to brush his lips to the shell of the younger man's ear, "nothing..." he whispers, before nipping at Noctis' ear.

"No... you're wrong! I'm stronger than you! I'm the P-prince of L-lucis and future King! I am stronger than you!" He yells out, trying to shake the man off of him, to no avail. "I have to be...!" He whimpers, fighting back tears as the older man just chuckles and moves one hand to cup the side of Noct's face.

"Shh now, Noct... it'll be alright.. I only seek a proper 'Thank you', nothing to be afraid of." Ardyn whispers, slowly grinding down on the younger boys crotch, eliciting a sharp gasp from Noctis, which sent a jolt of unwanted desire straight to his already half hard erection. Growling deep in his throat, he looks Noctis in the eyes and grips his chin firmly as he lowers his face closer and closer.

Noctis widens his eyes at the realization of what Ardyn wants and he starts to panic. Seeing this, Ardyn grins wider and closes the distance quickly. Pushing his lips against the others, he grinds down again and is pleased when the boy gasps again, allowing himself to slip his tongue into his mouth, tasting the younger boy beneath him for the first time. Noctis freezes and then goes limp, refusing to do anything to contribute to his so called 'reward'.

Annoyed, the grown man grinds down harder against Noctis, growling into the kiss and grabbing Noctis' hair tightly, tugging slightly, and getting his point across: If he didn't respond, he was going to make this much worse for him.

Thus making Noctis move his tongue slightly, 'testing the waters' so to speak. Earning a pleased "hmmm' from his assailant, he figured it best to just go with it until the man was satisfied.

That is, until he needed to breathe. He hated this; he couldn't breathe properly, he was seeing spots in his vision, and his brain was screaming, both that this whole situation was WRONG, and for oxygen.

Apparently Ardyn's was too because he pulled back just enough to let them both catch their breaths. Breathing harshly, Noctis scowled and pushed against Ardyn's chest.

"Are we done here, are you satisfied?" He asks, annoyed and disgusted with this whole situation.

Chuckling, Ardyn pulls Noctis in again for a chaste kiss and as he pulls back, he grins and quietly, a soft "For now, young Prince of Lucis... Sweet dreams." Leaves his lips as the dream fades out.

*End of dream*

Noctis retells his dream to his advisor, a permanent scowl and blush present on his face. By the end of it, Ignis finds himself sitting in his own chair, Noctis in his lap, with his head on Noct's shoulder and arms around said boys waist.

"I hate these dreams Iggs. I don't know why I keep having them but I wish they'd stop already." He sighs. "I'm exhausted and I don't want to sleep if that's what I'm going to see..." he says, almost sounding defeated, which, for Noct, is a huge deal. "I feel like he's doing it on purpose, like he's visiting me in my dreams, tormenting me..."

Holding his own emotions in check, he removes his glasses and sets them on his desk that is in front of them. Pulling Noct a bit closer, he runs his hand along his back soothingly.

"Noct... I know how much pain and suffering that man has put you through, put us ALL through... It's possible he's projecting himself into your dreams, I've been..." he pauses but then continues. "I want you to know... I've had very similar dreams..." He trails off and Noct lifts his head up the slightest bit to look at his face. What he sees leaves him worried, which is why he asks;

"What happens Iggy?" He holds Ignis' face in his hands, forcing him to look at him, when he tries to look away.

"I-I'm watching him with you... I'm unable to do anything to help you, to get him away from you... And it's not only because he's chained me to a wall, but because the look on your face... you always seem as if.." his voice cracks and he buries his face into Noct's hair, breathing in deeply before he continues. "As if you enjoy him touching you, kissing you... holding you down... h-having his way with you.." He can't control the sob that tears from his throat as he tightens his hold on the prince in his arms. Never has he lost his composure like this, and what makes it harder is that, he is looking right at Noctis as it happens.

Shocked, Noctis pulls Ignis into a tight embrace and runs his left hand through his brownish-blonde hair, his right rubbing his back slowly, trying to comfort him in some way. Ignis silently cries into his prince's shoulder and holds him close, fearing that if he let go, Ardyn would somehow snatch him away.

"Iggy. Ignis, that will never happen, you hear me? Never will I enjoy that man touching me, in any way, ever. I don't want anyone to touch me like that but you, and I...!" He quickly realizes what he just said out loud and was beet red by the time Ignis looked up at him with a shocked but happy expression.

"You do?"

All Noctis could do was nod.

"May I... have permission to try something?"

It was asked with such hope that Noctis could only nod in response. As soon as he nodded, Ignis' face lights up with a genuinely ecstatic smile and he hugs Noctis even tighter than before. Unsure of what he was going to do, he was startled when he felt his advisors warm tongue on his neck, from the part where shoulder meets neck, to just under his jaw. He shudders when he feels warm breath meet wet skin and he breathes out the breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. Tightening his hold on the back of Ignis' shirt, he rests his head on the slightly taller man's shoulder for a moment when he feels teeth bite into his sensitive flesh over his pulse. With a jolt he moans before catching himself and pulling back to bring Ignis' face back in front of his. With a dark look he pulls his friends face to his and kisses him lightly, giving him the chance to pull back if he wanted to. Of course he didn't; he instantly pushed further into the kiss, moving one hand from Noct's back, to his hair, and the other to his ass, which earned a low moan into his mouth.

From that point on, it only got more intense.

NOTES:

I hope this was alright. I wasn't sure how long I wanted this chapter. I will however post a more... smutty continuation of this chapter, continuing Iggy's and Noct's confessional-and-comforting love making, to appease both my own mind and any of yours.

Any questions or comments, leave em where they are meant to be, either in the comments section, or in my inbox.

Until next time,

Anna


	3. Memories Old and New

A/N: Final Fantasy XV is by far my favorite. I hope you guys like this one.

It had been two months since the crown prince of Lucis died and then taken his first breath. How long will it be until he regains his memory? Will he ever?

-Prompto's Pov-

"Hey Noct, how are you feeling today?" I ask my best friend, who doesn't even remember we are friends, let alone hung out almost 24/7 during school, and took a road trip to get him married, only to be told his father, King Regis, was killed during the peace talks, and then having to... oh you know what happened, no need for me to tell you again. Looking sideways at me from his bed, a pained look crosses his face before he shakes his head and sighs.

"I'm fine Blondie, how are things on the outside? Being stuck in here kind of sucks when no one else is around to keep me company." he says while looking back at his phone with a small grimace. "Who knew losing your memory would be so... lonely?" he mutters under his breath. Good thing I have good ears, otherwise I might not have caught it.

"Everything is so gray on the other side of that door. Lots more color in here, and Hey! If I could stay here with ya, don't doubt for a second that I would, you're my best bro Noct, memories or not, you always will be." I say, bouncing on the balls of my feet by the door. Normally I would be running for the bed to cuddle up with my best friend, but for obvious reasons, I just can't. I don't want him to get uncomfortable or anything.

"Unless you don't want to be, which... I mean, who would want to be friends with a loser like me, right...not that you ever thought I was a loser, you used to say that you could count on me,and that we were on the same page when we were fighting monsters together, which always made me happy; like I actually belonged somewhere, which I wouldn't be anywhere else in all of Eos if you let me stay by your side, but now I sound weird, so I'm just gonna shut up now..." I rub the back of my head and look at the wall until a couple seconds later when I hear him laughing.

I look over to him and see he has his mouth covered by one of his hands and he's looking at me. I puff out my cheeks and cock my hip to the right with my right hand on my hip. "What are you laughin' at Mr. No-memories-of-his-best-friend-who-is-desperately-trying-anything-he-can-to-help-you-remember-him?" This gets him laughing harder and soon he is leaning back on his pillows and wiping tears from his eyes.

Looking at my still-expectant face, he laughs again before finally saying, "Oh nothing, it's just..." his face starts turning red but he continues, "you're really cute when you get flustered like that." He chuckles and looks at his hands with that adorable blush still staining his cheeks. "And I may not remember who you were or what happened before I woke up, but.. I'd like to think of us as friends, so don't worry about that Prom..." My eyes widen in shock. 'Did he just say I was cute? He said I was cute! Oh. Em. Gee! And he still thinks of me as his friend? Even without knowing anything that we went through! I laugh out loud and run over to the bed, jumping on the end of it and making him bounce a bit.

"Really? You do!?" I ask, a huge grin on my face. I can't help but feel really happy right now. He's basically saying that he would be friends with me even without his memories, and that is... really important to me.

"Yeah, I really do." He smiles right back at me and in that moment, I think my heart stops, but I feel like everything will work out. Even if he doesn't get his memories back, we'll still have each other, and Iggy and Gladio too.

I smile and hold my hand in a fist to my chest, "Ever by your side, Noct." His eyes go distant for a few seconds and I think he might have passed out or something but then he blinks a couple times and his smile gets even bigger.

"Ever by my side, Prom!" He grabs me and pulls me into a hug. "I remember Prompto, I remember!" He is laughing and I feel tears soaking through my shirt. He's holding me tightly, and I can't bring myself to let go, so I hold him tighter and I cry with him, not caring if someone walks in.

A/N:

I had a writing prompt, "main character has amnesia" and this is what I got out of it. I like it, and I may elaborate and add more later on, but for now, this is it.

Hope you liked it!

Always, Anna 3


End file.
